one_punch_man_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante
Introduction Dante is an upcoming Major Villan of the Four Corner fan series. A Human who Escaped the Inferno realm before being twisted by the things he saw and being cursed to live for thousands of years he has made it his job to stop the coming of the Inferno Realm through any means. History Past Dante was born was born in 1235 Ad in his timeline were already humanity was on the verge of death. The population had been mostly conquered by the Mongol hordes including even the lands beyond the seas and were being ruled by the Grand Khan a Demon Level Monster. Grand Khan forced Dante and his family to work in the Ruined Cites they found one of them being Atlantis which rose when Grand Khan Challenged the gods to "Find a more powerful evil then himself." He was however killed by Felgous who took over the world in a matter of hours. Now on the run he captured early become one of Felgous favorite human servants. He was slowly twisted away and rebuilt every time he died to become stronger faster and less likely to die. This continued until the Year 1280 Ad. Dante Struck out against a demon realizing his untapped power and slowly gathered strength to fight the demons. On the Eve of the Year 1296 Ad He attacked and began fighting Felgous alone. After a short battle he was defeated but refused to die. Despite all attempts Dante could not die agiansts felogus even though Felgous used all his power. He could not win but he was left to die be put on a stake in the heating blaze of the earth but he could not die. He escaped 4 years later before he began to live in earths timeline. He based on waht he learned he figured out when this earth would be doomed as well and promised to stop it. Slowly he saw more of humanity faults and began to lose faith. At one point he fought The Element in a massive battle and both taught each other what they knew,. Abilities Godly Durability Dante has stated many times he cannot die. He can take inhuman punishment without even a starch and fight against and survive against people who can break plants in two and still fight on. Even when defeated he is basically unkillable Master Swordsman Dante is a Master Swordsman being the strongest swordsman of any time period to his knowledge. He can defeat almost anyone with a sword learnign how to fight with a blade form all the best swordsman from the 14th to 18th Century Holy Triumph Dante can control the Good Side of Humanity to empower himself, Despite being evil. Which means the more who fight against his wickness the more powerful he can become. While being base somewhere around low Dragon he can grow beyond that easily the more people push goodness and other happy emotion against him. However, Negative Emotions weaken him Humanity Bestoment At some point he help create the Bubblegum Family with his power to bring life to objects to life, its unknown how he did this buts it not a power he can do on will.